Milkshakes
by Jauney boy
Summary: Roman decides to experiment his kitchen skills a bit one night, while Neo has no choice but to watch his attempt as an amateur. One-shot. Tons of fluff.


**So I've decided to break from smutty one-shots for the time being, since I don't want myself to be recognized as an author for just that purpose. This little fic is made for the sake of some cute and fluffiness for one of my favourite ships ever, all thanks to my significant other for introducing it to me.**

 **This story** **may or may not be a tie in to "A Father's Stress Reliever" if you wanna see it that way, it works either way.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Neo sat on the living room couch one night enjoying her day off with her dad, Roman. She had her casual wear of just a large plan T-shirt and some cute pink panties Roman just adored, curled on a seat cushion and watching some TV.

She glanced over as she saw Roman come in from the hall, clad in his usual sweatpants and a black shirt. He seemed a bit peeved as he walked into the kitchen, mumbling annoyed sounds as he began looking through many drawers and cabinets. Neo took it upon herself to get up and look at him curiously, confused as to what he planned.

"Daddy? Whatcha doin~?"

Her father sighed, scratching his head as he turned to look at her.

"Wheres the blender baby girl?"

His question made Neo's brows furrow in confusion, was Roman Torchwick, the most evil crime lord in Vale... Wanting to cook something? She was always the one to handle meals, she enjoyed cooking for them both, mainly because he couldn't even handle preparing basic TV dinners. It's amazing how he was able to raise her on his own.

"Uhm... Last cabbinent on the bottom.." As he bent down to open said cabinet, she couldn't help suppressing a giggle that escaped her lips.

"Something funny?" He looked back at her as he pulled out the blender.

"Oh it's nothing daddy, just wondering. Are you going to torture someone with that? Or just make something to eat?"

His eyes widened a bit as he observed the blender and it's blades.

"That actually wouldn't be a bad idea... But no, I'm just going to make a milkshake. You can have some if you'd like~" He smiled at her as he began plugging it in.

"Thanks, but with what exactly? We haven't gotten groceries in a while..."

"Whatever I want!" He stuck his tongue out childishly at her, as he began rummaging through the fridge.

Neo just crossed her arms and sighed, rolling her eyes before leaving into their room and checking her scroll. Passing my Emerald's temporary room, she was staying over for the night because Mercury brought over some blonde bimbo and she wasn't going to be apart of that in any way...

"Just try not to make a mess... I remember the last time you tried preparing yourself something in the kitchen.." She mumbled while walking off, making him scoff.

xXx

Nearly an hour had passed with Neo on her scroll and she could've sworn she didn't hear the blender go off at all, she got up from her bed to check on Roman. So far, he had just poured in some milk into the glass container but not much else seemed to be added in. His forehead had developed some sweat, he looked like he was struggling in thought.

"Given up already~? She teased as she looked at him. He just grit his teeth and squinted his eyes, before he looked at her again.

"Don't mind me baby girl, it'll be delicious. Just you wait and see, can't rush perfection ya know~" He really felt like giving up, but was still determined to make himself something nice. He was still contemplating if he should add in some nice cream into the mixture...

"I'm sure it will be daddy~" She smirked at him before going back to her room and laying on their bed, before she even knew it she was asleep.

xXx

"Neo! It's finished!" Roman called out loudly enough to wake her up, probably too loud enough for Emerald to hear as well. Neo checked the time to see it was already midnight, she rubbed her eyes and sighed before getting out of bed. She made her way back into the kitchen but instantly stopped at the doorway, gazing in shock at the sight before her.

"What the hell did you do?!" She shrieked at him, Roman was beaming ear to ear, though Neo was obviously not happy. Cold, gray fluid stuck along the walls, it slowly dripped from the ceiling and onto the floor.

"Dad! How could you have forgotten to put the top on?! I said not to make a mess in here!" She fumed, angry as ever at her father and lover.

"I was just trying to make a milkshake..." He held the glass in his hand and reached for a spoon, scooping inside and holding out a sample for her.

"Try it? Pleeease~?" He tried his best to make puppy dog eyes.

Neo continued glaring at him and rolled her eyes, before letting him spoon feed her like how he used to.

"Hmmm... It's good, I suppose." She let him keep feeding her some more, ignoring her dad's smug look on his face.

"Good then. Now baby girl~ Why don't you let me lick some off of those pretty lips of yo-" He was cut short right as a giant glob fell from up top and landed on his head, covering his whole face with vanilla ice cream. He stood still, stunned, while Neo began to laugh hysterically. Holding her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks from her intense laughter. Finding it hard to talk, she gasped for breath to speak.

"Oh my God dad! You should've seen your face!" She leaned against the door way, still chuckling loudly.

Before she knew it, he already wiped himself clean and charged her, pinning her to the floor.

"I'll give you something to laugh about~!" He lifted her shirt up and assaulted her sides with tickles, making her squirm on the ground.

"Ahh~! Daddy! Stop it~!" She tried to break free, but couldn't escape the tickles.

Without any of them noticing, Emerald had walked out to see what the noises were. But upon seeing her co-workers playing around in a messy kitchen, she regretted it.

Roman looked up at her, his smile still not going away as he and Neo stood up.

"Oh hey Em, think you could help clean up? You owe us from the last time you were here, and had a full on mud bath in our tub..." He shivered from the memory of having to clean away the entire mess she left behind. She just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, walking into the kitchen and thinking she might as well since she just got so rudely woken up. While Roman and Neo walked out and back to their couch. He lied down first, stretching out his limbs. She immediately fell with him, curling up on top of his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

"It wasn't that messy..." He muttered, remembering the taste of his first ever milkshake.

"Trust me, it was the worst food accident I've ever seen. How do you fail a milkshake?" Neo looked back at him.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because you can't make milkshakes baby girl~" Roman teased as he wrapped his arms around her small body. His remark made her raise an eyebrow however.

"Yes I can daddy. In fact, they bring all the boys to the yard~" She said while pulling a blanket over them both.

"They better not..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot how insanely jealous you get daddy."

"That's right Neo..." He leaned closer to her face and assaulted her with kisses, pecking her collarbone, neck, and her soft lips.

"You're mine and mine only~"

She smiled sweetly at him, adoration and love in her beautiful expression.

"I know daddy~"

She whispered gently into his ear as she was pulled back in for another kiss.

"And I'm never leaving you~"


End file.
